In this study, behavior of males at age 3 was predicted from a 5 to 10 minute newborn examination. The number of minor physical anomalies, assessed soon after birth, was significantly related to short attention span, peer aggression, impulsivity and nomadic activity at age 3. Children scoring high on these behaviors are frequently labeled "hyperactive". Standardized anomaly scores were plotted against factor scores representing measures of hyperactivity. Very few of the boys who had scores higher than the mean on anomalies had scores lower than the mean on factors describing short attention span, peer aggression, and impulsivity. There were very few false positives, and none of these was extreme. For girls, newborn anomaly scores were associated with withdrawal, low peer involvement, low verbal expressiveness, and poor enunciation at age 3.